


Enmity, Amity.

by camimendes



Category: Krashlyn - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camimendes/pseuds/camimendes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlyn is the new Washington Spirit coach and falls in love with her defender Ali Krieger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Alex to me

It's the start of a new season and Washington Spirit has a new coach. It's the third season now and the group has always been used to the ways of Jim Gabarra. Ever since he switched to Houston Dash in such short notice, the women of the spirited team have been desperately waiting the arrival of their new coach. They were honestly afraid that they would end up coachless and that one of them had to become coach, but no one was ready. Only two weeks before the first games of the pre-season in April was a new coach named. Her name was Ashlyn Harris, a blonde-haired woman that nobody had heard of. 

Bill Lynch, owner of the Washington Spirit had called all women to their home pitch on that last weekend of March. None of them knew the intention behind the meeting, but they did indeed have a strong feeling that it was going to be the naming of their new coach.

"Alright, ladies, you will no longer be coachless!" The owner of the Spirit called out in relief and clapped his hands once, leaving them in a prayer position for a few moments. He looked around the room at all the ladies, who were looking at each other sharing confused expressions.

"Your new coach may be around your ages, well some of you. So please do take her seriously. I'll let her do the talking" As the last words leave his mouth, he lets his left arm out and motions for the new coach to walk in. She slowly strides in and puckers her lips, looking at all the women. To no surprise, they were all hella attractive. This meant trouble.

Ashlyn was wearing tight cargo pants and a black t-shirt. Her blonde hair was straight, hands in her pockets.

"What's up ladies?!" She smoothly greets the women, who seem to be judging her attire.

"Don't be starin' now, young lady" She catches one of the younger women looking at her from top to bottom. She made the girl blush.

Although the term "lesbian" had definitely not been stated yet, just about every woman knew.

"I'm Ashlyn Harris. Call me coach, Ash, Ashlyn, Harris, whatever you got" She nods.

"What about miss hella attractive?" The same girl who was caught staring earlier asked.

Ashlyn giggles and she shrugs her shoulders. "Whatever suits ya"

All the women are sitting unorganized on the pitch. "Let me meet you all. I need to build impressions on you guys. We can't just start playing without me knowing a bit about you."

The women nod in agreeance.

"What's your name?" She looks straight at one girl, a brunette with a bun.

"Ali, well Alexandra, but Ali is what I go by" Ali shines her white smile and tilts her head sweetly, welcoming Ashlyn into her world.

"Nice to meet you, Alex" Ashlyn smirks. She knows she isn't calling Ali by her usual nickname and she wants to see if the brunette catches on.

Ali nods and swings her head towards the woman she is sitting with, goalkeeper Stephanie Labbé. "Did I not tell her I go by Ali?" She whispers, but Ashlyn hears. She hears it all.

"No, I know you said Ali. I'm just testing waters." She winks and moves on to the next person.

"And you are?"

"Stephanie Labbé, goalkeeper" 

"Nice to meet you, Stephanie" Ashlyn greets her.

As she passes through each player, Ali notices she only picked on her. She had said everyone's full name, except for Ali's. It was odd but interesting.

* * *

 

"We're gonna get started on some training. Since I now know you all at least a tad, it's time to start." Ashlyn opens a net bag full of soccer balls and takes out one, throwing it to Ali, who is half paying attention.

"Wake up, Alex" She warns the brunette who is wincing right as the ball hits the corner of the head.

"Really, coach?" Ali begins with the attitude and tilts her head, wrinkling her forehead and eyeing the new coach.

"Yeah, really, let's go" Ashlyn warns back.

Ali gets up and follows the rest of her team. She's lost as to what's happening. She's starting to feel as though the coach actually doesn't like her and is giving her a hard time.

"I want everyone to try to pair up with someone who is in the same position as themselves and run 10 laps around the field in pairs. After that, line up and pass. Forwards, I want you to put force into your shots. Defenders and midfielders, softer passes. Goalkeepers, a bit of both. By your passes, I should be able to guess what your position is, so do a good job!" Ashlyn calls out her orders and then sets herself on a bench, taking notes.

Once in a while, the coach calls out a few orders if some of the girls are slacking. "Crystal, shoot longer!"

Crystal nods and obeys the orders she's been asked of.

"Alex, I don't seem to know what you are. I see mixed passes. Goalkeeper?" Ashlyn walks up behind the defender and Ali stops. She turns around and stares at the woman a few seconds. "What is your deal? You come to this team and you choose one girl to pick on? Honestly, I'm not the worst one here and I don't appreciate this bullshit" Ali becomes a real defender in defending herself and then turns around, without letting her new coach respond.

Ashlyn grabs out to reach the brunette's arm and Ali is caught off guard. She thought the woman had walked away but she was surprised to see the feud build.

"If I'm teasing you, I like you, trust me" Is all Ashlyn says, before actually walking away this time. Ali is a little shocked by what she is hearing and just nods it off, figuring Ashlyn is crazy.

* * *

 

After the first practice of the season, Ali approaches her friend, Diana in the locker room. "Dee, what do you think of coach?"

"She's good. She's motivating. Yeah" Diana's words seemed opposite as to what Ali thought so she just nodded in agreeance instead of starting a whole drama-filled gossip session.

"Why? What do you think?" She doesn't expect Diana to ask bath, although why wouldn't she?

"Good" Is all Ali says. She doesn't let us a famous flash of a smile.

The chat doesn't last long before Ali returns to her locker stall and packs her bags. She takes off her practice shirt and shorts. Ashlyn walks in, obviously.

Ali doesn't seem to notice her entrance and stands at her locker like that, fixing her mascara and holding a pocket mirror all at once. She is in a bright yellow Nike sports bra and Nike Pro shorts, black.

"Bumble bee?" Ashlyn asks. She is standing right behind the defender. Ali jumps and quickly grabs her shirt but Ashlyn gently places a hand on Ali's ribcage, from behind. Ali gets goosebumps, immediately.

"Can I at least put my shirt back on?" Ali asks, not turning around to make eye-contact. 

"Well you seemed okay and relaxed like that before you knew I was in the room, so why would you need to put a shirt back on?" Ashlyn asks, getting a little closer to Ali's left ear.

Ali now turns around, so Ashlyn's hand falls off the side of Ali's torso and Ashlyn is smirking.

Ali looks at Ashlyn and gives her a confused look.

"Just trying not to strip in front of my new coach" She giggles.

"Oh, whatever" Ashlyn sits on the chair in front of Ali's locker. She just watches Ali put her stuff away. Ali slips on a pair of Nike sweats and a t-shirt, with her a Nike checkmark on the right breast. She redoes her bun and grabs her bag.

"What?" Ashlyn is just staring at the girl and Ali is quite confused.

"You don't like me" She adds.

Ashlyn nods and sighs. "Straight girls"

"I'm not straight, honey" Ali places a hand on Ashlyn's shoulder and then walks off.


	2. I don't sin

Ali's last words to Ashlyn in that locker room still lingered in coach Ashlyn's mind all through the evening at her place. She was new to Washington, being a Florida native. _Was she joking or is she actually fucking gay?_ was all the blonde woman could think of.

The drapes were blowing with the wind in Ashlyn's new loft. The wind motivated her to get up and shut the large ceiling-to-floor window in the front of her humble abode and so she got up and headed to the giant window. 

Shit, it's starting to rain. 

Window's closed.

Her first few nights in Washington are rather boring. She won't go out. She won't even try to hit the gay bars; she just stays home. Watches a couple of shows on TV and sits in the café downstairs writing chapters in her story. She's writing a book. Her book is filled with adventurous lesbian romance, but she won't share it with anyone.

So she makes her way downstairs towards this café, which she's been to every morning, but only one evening so far. So she tries it again.

"Can I get you something, bumble bee?" Is all she hears before she looks up and sees that same brunette with a bun.

"Alex? You work here?" Ashlyn is so shocked. She didn't think she'd see Ali so quickly out of the pitch.

"I work here at times, yeah" Ashlyn wonders if she's dreaming.

Ali winks at her blonde coach and offers her a special drink. She calls it a chai tea latte on ice with a sprinkle of love. Is she flirting?

"Yeah, I'll take that, thanks" Ashlyn gets out her wallet but Ali reaches over the counter and places her warm hand on Ashlyn's. "It's on me"

All Ashlyn does is smile, slightly and Ali can tell something is wrong. "Woman! You were so out there today, what's going on in that mind of yours?" 

"Nah, I get like this at night sometimes. Don't worry about it" Ali just nods her head and wipes her hands on her apron.

"I'll be off in a sec, Lola. Wanna take over my cash?" Lola, a slim tanned woman nods and flashes a smile. She's beautiful. Ashlyn wonders how Ali hasn't fallen for her. But then she realizes that not every girl is gay.

In a few minutes, Ali joins her coach at a table in the café. "Talk to me"

"I'm good, Alex"

"You won't give up on that Alex shit, will ya?" Ali teases her.

This makes Ashlyn giggle and she nods her head. Silly Ali.

"It's not like that. And I don't dislike you, if that's what you actually thought all day at our first encounter" Ashlyn doesn't look up. She focuses on the cup in front of her.

Ali again places her hand, this time it's cold, on Ashlyn's. She's shaking a bit.

"I can't read people that easily but I can tell when something's up. But, I believe you now! You don't dislike me" The brunette smiles.

"I don't. I like you." Ali smiles once again.

"So why did you get so nervous when you noticed me in the locker room, you know, right behind you?" Ashlyn adds. She breaks out into a flirtatious smile. "I also know you lied when you said "I don't want to strip in front of my new coach"." She mocks Ali's voice from the locker room and this makes Ali laugh. She already loves Ali's smile. She's beautiful.

Ali shrugs her shoulders. She basically already told Ashlyn she was gay, indirectly but still, she did.

"I'm sorry but I get nervous in front of pretty women" Ali finally lets out.

The two get interrupted by a man who asks if they'd like anything else. The man works with Ali at the shop. "Nah, we're good" Ashlyn says, looking right into Ali's eyes, non-stop.

The man walks away.

"You're welcome to my place anytime, Alex" Is it too soon to invite this woman over? She's supposed to strictly be her defender.

"I'll think about it" Ali winks.

* * *

 

After a couple of hours of getting to know each other, Ashlyn decides it's best if she goes up to her place, on the 8th floor. The loft is brand new, everything is new. Ashlyn's life is new. 

Ashlyn comes from a smaller town in Florida. She'd simply applied to be the coach of the Washington Spirit and got the job. She's not known there, but she has a past. This past is something she's afraid to bring up with Ali or anyone, actually. She thought Washington would be a good start for her, considering what she'd been through. She was soon to find out. 

She didn't ask for Ali's number that night, but that's because she already had her number from the Spirit phone book and all the files she'd need to have anyway.

So, she texts Ali.

 **Ash (10:56PM)** : Hi Alex. It's Ashlyn. I'm not creepy, I just have everyone's number. Though you're the only one saved in my phone so far.

 **Ali (10:57PM)** : Hi bumble bee. I totally get it :) It's nice to know I can talk to you whenever now.

Ashlyn knows she texted back but she doesn't reply just yet. She climbs into bed and slides a hand in her shorts. She's horny; this woman makes her horny. But she's absolutely beautiful, inside and out. Ashlyn can picture herself with this woman, she just wouldn't tell her yet, too soon.

The blonde plays with herself, lets out moans and grabs some sheets. She thinks of the beautiful brunette with a bun. She can still see her in her sports bra and shorts. She moans some more and she cums.

 **Ash (11:23PM)** : Yeah you can. :)

 **Ali (11:25PM)** : That took some time. You okay?

 **Ash (11:25PM)** : More than okay ;)

 **Ali (11:26PM)** : ???

 **Ash (11:27PM)** : Nevermind.......

 **Ali (11:30PM)** : I don't sin. ;)


	3. Were, is, and will be

A few days have passed and there hasn't been any practice sessions with the Spirit because it's still pre-season and they don't have many games booked. Ashlyn has also not been back to the coffee shop downstairs since that night. She woke up the morning after her texts with Ali and was quickly embarrassed. She knew Ali found out that Ashlyn touched herself, but did she know it was to her? Couldn't tell.

Ali had texted coach a few times, asking how her day was, telling her she'd been doing her home assignments of specific workouts that each player had gotten. From Ashlyn though, no response.

It was a chilly Thursday morning and there had been practice that day. 8AM sharp.

During practice, the two hadn't exchanged many words because Ashlyn was extremely nervous. She was scared of being too crushed on the brunette in front of all the teammates, but also Ali. Ashlyn thinks she's taken it way too far for the first day they met, so she begins to back off.

When practice is almost over, Ali jogs over to her coach.

"Ashlyn" Ashlyn is packing up her notebooks and things into her bag. "Ash-a-lyn" Ali reaches Ashlyn and stands in front of her. The blonde is sitting down on the bench, and Ali is crossed-arms in front of her. Miss sass.

"Hm?" Ashlyn doesn't look up.

"What do you mean "hm", Ash, you've been avoiding me. Why?" The younger girl shrugs her shoulders and calls out for her team. "Girls, we're done for today! Get some stretches in and pack it up"

Ali raises her arms slightly and then slaps them to her sides. She has a WTF expression going on and turns around, jogging back to the center of the pitch to stretch.

"What's up with coach?" Diana asks Ali.

"No idea" Ali says coldly.

"She seems a little off today" Diana giggles.

"No kidding"

Moments later, the girls all walk to the locker room and start packing up to head home. It's sweaty in there, there are women everywhere and Ashlyn doesn't mind it. She always joins them in the locker room and walks around, motivating the girls. She tells each one of them how they did and how great they are. She wanted to make everyone feel good about themselves.

But when she got to Ali, who she chose to visit last. "Good work" is all she said, with a slight smile.

Ali wouldn't let this get passed her. Ali prolonged her changing of clothes and cleaning up until everyone left. She knew Ashlyn wouldn't leave her in there alone.

Beginning to finally change clothes, Ali starts a conversation.

"So what, you fucked yourself, we all do" 

No response from Ashlyn.

"Ashlyn, it's okay, really"

"Well you don't go around telling people that" Ashlyn lets out, head down.

Ali then turns around. She's only in a bra and pro shorts, the way Ashlyn saw her the first time. "We both know you know I'm gay. We both know you possibly like me more than for your defender. And we both know that I found it extremely hot. So stop with the worrying." Ali places a kiss on her coach's head.

This has Ashlyn smiling a little more. "I haven't done anything to show you that I like you, Alex"

"There it is."

"There's what?" Ashlyn is confused.

"Alex"

"So?" The blonde giggles.

"Nobody calls me Alex. You've picked your name for me. You've also asked me to your place. You also placed your hand on my body the day we met" Ali smirks.

"Fuck. I'm so sorry, Al _she pauses_ i -" Ali cuts her off. "Alex" The brunette giggles. 

"Alex, I didn't mean to touch you or invite you over, I'm just trying to be pleasant and I have so many mistakes, I just am so scared of what to do with any girl I meet and it's just so hard" Ashlyn barely breathes.

"Ashlyn, honey, you, you are amazing. I just met you but I paid for your tea, I let you touch my ribcage, I stopped work early for you. It is not one-sided" Ali smirks again. She is now fully clothed and walks over to Ashlyn. 

Ashlyn is sitting on the chair, slumpily but jumps a little when she feels Ali place herself on Ashlyn. She immediately looks up. A few inches away from her is this beautiful brunette with a bun. Her legs are on each side of Ashlyn's hips. Ali places her coach's hands on her own hips gently. "It's okay" She mouths.

Ali leans in, waiting for Ashlyn. Their lips crash together and a make out begins. The first kiss is slow and steady but Ali pushes in harder. She wants the kiss to strengthen and it does. Ashlyn puts more force into it. She reaches up and squeezes one of the defender's breasts. It gets heated. Heated as so that Ashlyn begins to feel a certain dampness in her own underwear. She feels more in control of Ali. This happens when she gets wet, she wants to control. Ashlyn kisses her deeper, slipping her tongue into Ali's mouth and Ali kisses back, just as deep. Ashlyn may not notice what she's about to do, but she proceeds by sliding her hand into the defender's shorts. She feels the moisture before she even gets to her area and this leaves Ashlyn smirking. They've stopped kissing but their faces are still glued together. She feels Ali's giggle on her cheek as Ashlyn smirked. The blonde backs up a little to look into Ali's eyes. She wants to know if she can continue and Ali nods, breaks into her huge smile with her tongue poking out slightly between her teeth.

* * *

In all of this, Ali somehow ends up at her coach's apartment. She wakes up from a long nap, in Ashlyn's t-shirt and she smiles. "Good afternoon, coach" Ali winks. Ashlyn is lying beside her in bed, on her side, looking at the beautiful woman she finds beside her. 

"Good afternoon, defender" Ashlyn smirks and kisses Ali's nose.

"I think I like it here" They both laugh.

"And I thought I invited you too soon" Ashlyn adds into the laughter.

"I don't know if we're moving too soon but I definitely don't regret what happened in the locker room. Plus I was sober, so I do remember every single minute!" Ali reaches over and pushes one of Ashlyn's very blonde strands behind her ear. "I do like you" She admits.

"So did you like when I placed my hand on your torso? I mean, it looked like your heart was jumping out of your chest" Ali slaps her playfully.

"Shut up! But okay, yeah, I was fucking nervous because you were so hot" 

"Were?!" Ashlyn pretends she's offended.

"Were, is, and will be" Ali kisses the blonde's forehead.


	4. Oooooh goes the crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based off of a prompt by anon: Ashlyn is the spirit coach and is secretly dating Ash but when Ali has a serious injury everyone finds out. I'm changing to dating part to seeing.

The next practice session is warm. It's severely hot outside for April and water is much needed. Ashlyn made sure she had snacks for her girls and extra water bottles. It wasn't going to be an easy training, but it was necessary since the season was soon to commence.

"Coach, it's so hot, I'm going to fall, I swear and you're going to be the one that's going to have to catch me" Ali puts her hands on her hips. She still calls her coach because she doesn't want anyone to suspect a thing. But to their surprise, every teammate of hers will soon find out.

"Alex, drink some water and try to stay on the shady side. You're the one running in the sun!" Ash gives her some sass back and Ali rolls her eyes jokingly and hops back to the pitch. 

"Spirit! We're gonna split into two teams and we'll play just as if we're Spirit against... whoever" The blonde coach, who's sweat starts to roll down the side of her temples splits the women up into two teams. 

"Alright, I want Alex on the front line today" Ashlyn smirks. She knows this won't get past her.

"What the fuck? I'm nothing more than a defender?!" She throws her hands up and refuses to run to the front.

"Alex. I want to see your forward skills. Go" Ali continues to roll her eyes again and then jogs up to the front. She's not sure if Ashlyn's being serious about this or simply teasing Ali to see her struggle in the wrong place.

Moments later, the mini game begins and Ali is not in her place. She keeps wanting to run to the backline and defend but she can't.

Christine passes her the ball, expecting her to shoot because nothing is in front of her. Everything seems so easy for everyone watching but for Ali, it's impossible. She's so used to passing and defending that she passes it back to Christine. Ashlyn giggles.

"Alex, shoot it next time!" Ashlyn yells from the sideline.

Ali stops for a second and sticks her tongue out at coach.

The ball is in Ali's feet again, this time she tries to shoot it towards the net but it doesn't go in. At least she tried.

The ball is taken by Stephanie and she soft passes it to Shelina. As the game goes on, a moment of fear sets in. Ali runs towards the net with the ball, passes it to another forward and it gets shot back at her, towards the head. She jumps up to try a header and collides with another player. The girls both tumble to the ground and Ali is lying flat on her back, squeezing her head in pain.

Ashlyn quickly sprints over towards the two and gets on her knees beside Alex, who is crying now.

"Alex. Alex, breathe. What hurts?" Ashlyn rubs the girl's forehead gently and lowers herself even closer to her.

"Alex, tell me what hurts. Open your eyes, can you see me?" Ali tries to open her eyes and winces in pain, the sunlight is way too much for her to handle.

Meanwhile, another player is down and there's a huddle around her. Although the other girl got hit in the shoulder, she is alright and sits up. She is given water and she nods that she's okay.

"Alex, do you need an ambulance?" Ashlyn becomes frantic. She is overly worried for her defender, causing confused faces around her. When the other player is okay to stand up, the girls make their way towards Ali and coach Ashlyn.

Ashlyn rubs Ali's thigh and tells her she's going to be okay. 

"You're okay, baby" The girls look at eachother. 

"What the fuck?" Joanna and Cali whisper to eachother.

Ashlyn leans down and kisses Ali's head. She calms down from crying a little but still doesn't open her eyes. 

"Get me fucking water! You don't just stand around!" Ashlyn yells to the other teammates.

"Fuck, I'm sorry. Just please, someone get me water" She realizes her tone and apologizes.

"Coach, she's going to be okay" 

"What if she isn't? She's important, she's -" She cuts herself off. She can't say my everything, it's too soon and everyone would find out.

"She's what?" The statement is persisted.

"She's just, she's a good defender" Ashlyn lies. Not a total lie, since she is a good defender, but a lie nonetheless.

"I think she's your world" Cali pitches in and then walks away. "You should care about all of your players, not just your girlfriend"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ashlyn defends herself. She hesitated before shouting back because she does like Ali, but they aren't dating yet. That is true.

Alex finally sits up and mumbles. "Please don't yell" 

"I'm sorry, honey. Are you okay?" Ashlyn holds Ali's back so that she doesn't have to support herself completely.

Ali nods weakly and Ashlyn holds a bottle to her mouth. "Drink for me"

The brunette with a messy bun takes a small sip.

"You caused this. If I was defender..." Ashlyn kisses her. "Stop it"

The girls look at one another. "So she's not your girlfriend?" Cali persists.

"She's... she's just special to me, girls. You get it." Ashlyn softens up.

"Ooooooh, Ali and Ashlyn sitting in a treeeee" Some of the girls start.

"Are you 5?" Coach asks.

They laugh. "Indeed, we are!"

Ashlyn smirks and shakes her head.

"Well, we're happy for you but you better figure out what she is to you..." Ashlyn thinks. _What she is to me_.

 


	5. My mean coach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning.

Ali's heart hurts. Her temples feel as though they're pounding right through her own skull and she can barely open her eyes. The field incident was bad enough but the after effect was worse. Every time she closed her eyes, it felt harder to reopen them. The bright shine of the sun was too much for her to handle. But, Ashlyn was there. She always is.

Ali finally wakes up after a long sleep. She spent the night at Ashlyn's loft. She doesn't remember much of yesterday at all, let alone how she got into the apartment. She's confused but at least she recognizes the navy sheets she's wrapped up in.

Ashlyn's cold feet are tangled into hers, but that's only because there was no blanket covering her gentle skin and it was only normal for bare skin to cool when it wasn't moving.

She grumbles a bit as she stretches and wipes her eyes roughly. Everything hurts.

Ashlyn wakes up in a bolt noticing her defender wincing in pain.

"Alex, are you okay?" She rubs her temples for her and kisses her forehead. Ali nods slowly but winces again. Moving her head even hurts. "What happened to me?" Ali asks in confusion. "

You bumped heads with another player yesterday" Ashlyn feels a little guilty. This wouldn't have happened if she hadn't asked her to play a position she was not at all used to. But the defender remembers.

"When you asked me to play forward" She looks up into Ashlyn's eyes.

"I mean, were you trying to hurt me?" Ali asked. She seemed genuine about her question.

"Hey, no way. I would never hurt you, love. I was just playing around and I wanted to see what you had in you. I didn't mean for this to happen, Alex." The blonde coach felt a whole lot more guilty now. She bit her lip and looked to the side, sighing.

Ali scooted even closer to her coach. "What happened really?" She rested her hand on Ashlyn's tatted arm softly.

"What do you mean?" Ashlyn looked back at her.

"What did you do when this happened?" Ali was looking at the coach's t-shirt when she asked her question but moved to her eyes as she asked the last word.

"I _she pauses_ I came to the field. Quickly actually. I may have outed us a bit." Ashlyn bites the inside of her cheek and pushes a strand of lose hair behind her ear.

"Well, what are we?" Ali's bun is messy. Her question seems a little less serious than is supposed to and the way Ali just redoes her bun while asking the question lets Ashlyn know she isn't mad.

"I mean, we can be girlfriends, if you want" Ashlyn can't look up at the girl next to her. She's shy.

Ali places her hand on Ashlyn yet again. A moment of silence that seems like forever finally passes.

"I'd like that" Ali moves in for a kiss and smiles as her lips reach Ashlyn's.

The kiss deepens. So much so that Ashlyn reaches under her newly named girlfriend's shirt and grabs onto her left breast. She squeezes it a bit and Ali moans. It's her weakness and Ashlyn has just discovered that. It causes Ashlyn to smirk and bite her lip. 

"You know what I'd like?" Ashlyn's words come out of her mouth seductively, almost giving away the answer to her own question.

"What's that?" Ali winks.

"To be in your pants" She lets out a giggle. It's cute now but it's about to turn into something a lot more than cute.

"I give you my permission, girlfriend" Ali winks.

Ashlyn proceeds by gently pushing Ali down. She hovers over her and slides one hand into the brunette's boxers and she feels the moisture already. Her eyes go wide but she's not very surprised; this seems to be the case every time Ashlyn reaches into Ali's bottoms. She rubs Ali's clit over her panties and Ali moans. They both seem to forget the pain Ali is experiencing with her head but I guess it's not so bad since the brunette can handle this. Ashlyn stops and moves down slowly, pulling down Ali's boxers and panties all at once. The coolness of the fan above them causes Ali to giggle. It's a little cold. But Ashlyn knows to take care of that. She pushes her hair back and lays down onto the bed. She pushes the girl's legs apart and takes the slowest lick of her life at her tiny clit. 

"More" She begs. 

Ashlyn smirks.

She knows exactly what to do but she decides to play a little. So she waits. Lying there, she kisses the inside of Ali's thighs and smirks at the whining coming from the girl in front of her.

"Please Ash" She begs once more.

Ashlyn listens. She starts flicking at her clit quickly and sucks once in a while. This causes Ali to roughly grab onto Ashlyn's hair and honestly, it pulls more than expected and Ashlyn puts her hands up for support. She wants Ali to grab them instead and Ali does. Their fingers are intertwined and she moans again. She's close.

"Ashlyn, don't stop" Her voice is higher.

"Only if you do a good job at defending" Her coach winks and once again, starts licking her clit. 

Ali jerks a little, letting Ashlyn know she's really close to letting go.

"I'm gonna -" And she orgasms before she can even finish her words.

Ashlyn smirks and kisses her thigh. She waits for her to calm a little before she cleans her up. 

Coach takes another lick as she begins to clean her girl up and Ali moans again. Too sensitive. She squirms.

"Shhh" Ashlyn places her warm hand on her stomach gently, holding her down and then deeply enters her pussy with her tongue. Ali's warm juices are all Ashlyn can focus on even though Ali can hardly handle it. 

"You taste so amazing, Alex" Ashlyn comments as she gets up on top of Ali and kisses her so Ali can taste herself.

The kiss is deep and filled with obvious love.

Ali pulls back and looks into Ashlyn's eyes. 

"I love you" Ali mouths. She can't fully say it yet but it's still said and Ashlyn fully heard her loud and clear.

"I love you too" Ashlyn says it out loud. Her eyes are water filled and Ali wipes the tears that are forming with her thumbs. 

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"More than" Ashlyn is happy. She's dealt with so much back at home. She's left it all behind and she hopes she's not making a mistake with Ali. 

"I'm glad. I'm really happy. I mean, who falls for their mean coach?" Ali jokes with her. 

Ashlyn pouts as she's still hovered on top of her.

"I'm not mean!" She defends herself.

"I know, I know." 

"I was just playing. I liked you from the start. Who can resist? You're so fucking beautiful" She kisses the brunette again. It's only a peck but she can't resist.

"As are you, coach" Ali winks.

As happy as Ashlyn is, she's terrified. Her past stops her for a second and her face goes blank. She was indeed smiling but it drops. Ali's facial expression mirrors the girl on top of her. It drops. But for Ali, she's worried. Has she done wrong? No. But she doesn't know. Ashlyn is scared. She's just petrified. 

 


End file.
